A Razão
by Arietide
Summary: Na verdade, Shion é a última pessoa para quem eu pediria ajuda nessa missão." Hakurei e sua complicada relação com seus pupilos e seu irmão. Tradução de The Reason, por an239.


_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas é de criação de Shiori Teshirogi sobre argumento original de Masami Kurumada. Esta história não é minha, ela é de __**an239 **__e foi traduzida do inglês por mim._

_**Personagens:**__ O Sumo Sacerdote Sage e Hakurei de Altar, com menções de Shion, Sisyphus, Yuzuriha, Tokusa e os Deuses Gêmeos.  
Contém spoilers do Yuzuriha Gaiden._

_  
Quando eu li essa fic aqui mesmo no ffnet, eu imediatamente tive vontade de traduzí-la. :D O fandom lusófono carece de fics desses dois passada no universo canon. Aliás, o fandom inteiro carece, mas hey. __XD Aliás, não estranhem se eu não uso os termos da tradução oficial de Saint Seiya. Sou fresca e reacionária e acho a tradução oficial brasileira fruto de pregui--::apanha:: Ahem._

_I'd like to thank __**an239**__ for allowing me to translate this. Those of you who understand English, please take a look at the original (it's in my favorites), and don't forget to leave a comment. ;) I am sure __**an239**__ will appreciate it._

_Aos que não entendem, bom… boa leitura. :D Espero que achem tão fofo quanto eu achei. Reviews serão bem-vindas, feedback mais ainda, e flames serão solenemente ignoradas._

_

* * *

_

--

* * *

— Mas ainda é estranho.

Hakurei ergueu seu rosto da Veste em que trabalhava.

— O quê?

— Você pediu ao Sisyphus para investigar o caso das almas desaparecidas, não foi?

— Sim, e daí?

— Eu só queria saber — Sage olhou para o outro lado do cômodo, encontrando o olhar desconfiado de seu irmão mais velho. — Por que ele?

— Hmmm... — Hakurei voltou a seu trabalho. — Por que não ele?

— Não se faça de tolo. — Sage suspirou e deu uma olhada na bagunçada oficina em que ambos se acomodavam. — Quando eu soube que você ia manter um olho nesse caso, pensei que sua escolha seria óbvia. Mas pelo jeito eu me enganei.

— Heh. — Por algum motivo, Hakurei pareceu bastante satisfeito.

— Quem você pensou que eu escolheria, então? — ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

— Shion.

Sage fez uma leve careta com o estrépito da ferramenta caída de repente da mão de seu irmão. Hakurei curvou-se rápido para pegá-la.

— Por favor... — murmurou Hakurei após um período de silêncio. — Você realmente achou que eu ia pedir isso a ele?

— Me parecia uma escolha lógica. — Sage deu de ombros e pegou uma das ferramentas que o outro utilizava, examinando-a. — Jamir não é amigável com estranhos. Ter alguém que a conhece e, além disso, tem a habilidade de se teleportar seria uma grande vantagem. Eu não estou dizendo que Sisyphus seria incapaz de completar essa missão. Só tenho curiosidade em saber por que você escolheu um Santo que não é familiar com Jamir e seus habitantes, quando tem uma alternativa que vem daqui e não só é familiar com este lugar, mas também com você. Além do mais, Jamir se tornará uma segunda casa para Sisyphus, depois de ele ter aceitado a sua tarefa.

— Olha... — Hakurei voltou a restaurar a Veste. — Sem querer cortar o seu barato, mas, na verdade, Shion é a última pessoa para quem eu pediria ajuda nessa missão.

Sage voltou-se para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Sabe, não é fácil treinar um Restaurador de Vestes — Hakurei explicou por sobre a Veste. — Ou mesmo achar alguém para quem valha a pena ensinar o ofício. Pode parecer estranho, mas eu tenho a sensação de que você vai precisar de um em um futuro próximo. Eu já estou velho e cansado de consertar todas essas Vestes que você manda para cá pelo menos duas vezes ao mês e acho que já é hora de passar essa missão para alguém mais jovem e tolo o bastante para fazer negócios com você. — Hakurei deu uma piscadela para Sage. — Além do mais... eu tenho mais confiança em Sisyphus.

— Por quê?

— Eu só preciso de alguém que vá voltar vivo com as informações que preciso.

— Um pouco de confiança não mata. — Sage olhou de novo para seu irmão, que ainda curvava-se sobre a Veste em que trabalhava. — Fora que foi _você_ quem mandou Shion para mim, e eu devo admitir que me perguntei algumas vezes por que você o mandou tão depressa. Talvez eu não o conheça há tanto tempo quanto você, mas ainda assim, pelo que pude notar de sua estadia no Santuário, ele não é fraco – e o fato de ele ter recebido a Veste de Áries é prova o suficiente contra qualquer pessoa que diga o contrário. E, mesmo que ele não seja tão notável em batalhas, ele tem mais bom-senso que um terço de meus Santos juntos, começando com Manigoldo e terminando com Kardia.

— Bom, esse caso é diferente — disse Hakurei, meneando a cabeça. — Eu não duvido de sua capacidade, definitivamente não duvido. Eu o conheço há um bom tempo, também, então sei que ele é paciente, calmo e racional... só não quando se trata de mim. — ele terminou com relutância.

— Ele é agitado demais... impulsivo demais... — murmurou depois de um momento de silêncio surpreso de seu irmão. — Não tem problema algum em tomar riscos desnecessários só para provar que estou errado. — Ele pausou e guardou as ferramentas que usava, para então pegar outras. Sage, ainda mudo, observava-o cuidadoso e curioso do canto do olho. Era bastante raro ouvir Hakurei falar sobre algo tão pessoal quanto seu relacionamento com as pessoas, afinal. — Tem horas que eu realmente não tenho idéia do que passa pela cabeça dele e do que o deixa tão... — Houve um ruído de metal quando Hakurei começou a montar a Veste para analisar sua condição, iniciando o último estágio da restauração. — ...teimoso. Então eu o mandei para você assim que ele conseguiu sua Veste Dourada, na esperança de que ele melhorasse, mas parece que não funcionou.

Sage permaneceu calado por um momento, e guardou a ferramenta que estava examinando anteriormente.

— Bem, já parou para pensar que é o seu comportamento que o encoraja a agir assim?

Hakurei parou e olhou para ele por sobre a Veste, sincera surpresa estampada em seu rosto.

— E deveria?

— Olhe, nem todos estão acostumados com o seu humor. Exceto por mim, claro.

— Heh.

Passou-se mais um momento de silêncio.

— Estou cansado de ficar de luto, Sage. — Hakurei voltou ao seu trabalho, de repente parecendo mais velho e mais cansado do que antes. — Quando eu decidi treinar Shion, eu jurei para mim mesmo que faria de tudo para torná-lo poderoso o suficiente para sobreviver essa guerra, para que não o visse morrer — ele disse, quieto. — Não só ele; eu queria que Yuzuriha e Tokusa fossem fortes, também. Eu já estava cansado de me lamentar antes, e assim continuo. Só que eu logo descobri que eu subestimei a influência que tenho nos meus pupilos. Agora o Tokusa está morto, e Yuzuriha, mesmo que não corra tanto risco quanto Shion por causa de sua patente, ainda está sujeita aos mesmos perigos por continuar seguindo o caminho de Shion. Não posso deixar de pensar que um dia eu vou ter que admitir que perdi para os Deuses Gêmeos novamente e o preço que vou ter que pagar é outra pessoa querida. — Hakurei pausou para tirar alguns cabelos da frente de seu rosto. — Então eu vou me manter bem longe desse destino, pelo menos enquanto houver alternativa.

Alguns minutos se decorreram em um pesado silêncio, interrompido ocasionalmente apenas pelo quieto clangor de ferramentas na Veste.

— Nós somos sombras, meu irmão. — Hakurei disse depois de um tempo. — Continuamos a viver como fantasmas da última Guerra Santa, motivados apenas por ódio e pelo desejo de vingança pelos deuses, cuja crueldade presenciamos há séculos. Por sinal, não temos quase nada a ver com a geração atual. E não deveríamos, a não ser que queiramos manchá-las com essa sombra que permeia – especialmente – o meu coração. E Shion... ele simplesmente não parece entender. Então, por seu próprio bem eu não vou deixá-lo se envolver comigo mais do que o necessário.

— Então é essa — murmurou Sage, analisando o rosto de seu irmão mais velho com um cenho franzido, pensativo — a razão pela qual você ficou tanto tempo longe do Santuário, não é?

Hakurei não respondeu, pondo de lado as ferramentas que usava e limpando delas o seu próprio sangue, utilizado para reviver a Veste de seu irmão. Por um momento, Sage pensou ter visto nele amargura e remorso.

— Pronto — Hakurei disse, por fim, erguendo-se e entregando a Veste a seu convidado —, terminei. Mas da próxima vez, se quiser minha opinião, tente não danificar os veios, essas partes que eu consertei da última vez e que eu pedi pra tomar cuidado. Elas são muito problemáticas de se consertar.

— É mais fácil falar — disse Sage, levantando-se com um suspiro e aceitando a Veste. — Então, estou de saída — continuou. — Não quero tomar mais do seu tempo.

— Já está um pouco tarde, que tal ficar aqui até amanhã? — Hakurei passou uma mão nos cabelos e deu as costas a Sage, para não ter de ver seu rosto na fraca luz das velas, e dirigiu-se à porta.

Sage ficou parado por uns momentos, processando o que acabara de ouvir.

— Você está me convidando? — perguntou para ter certeza, cuidadosamente escondendo a surpresa agradável que teve pelas palavras de seu irmão, tão recluso, normalmente.

— É. — Hakurei olhou para ele por cima de um ombro, e Sage viu novamente aquele familiar brilho travesso nos olhos de seu irmão. — Com Tokusa morto e Shion longe, é bem chato por aqui. Quieto, mas chato. E eu estava a fim de atazanar alguém, já que Shion não está mais aqui e eu não posso mais mexer com ele.

Sage finalmente deixou de se segurar, e soltou uma longa e animada gargalhada.

— Que foi?

— Nada, nada — respondeu o antigo Santo de Câncer. — É só que você não mudou absolutamente nada.

— Você acha? Obrigado.


End file.
